Una noche sin luna
by Faby Hola
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparese, un sicario de renombre que ha venido ha Japon; Haru esta sola en una desolada noche el cual es solo el comienzo de un largo y tedioso camino en el cual no estan sus amigos para protegerla.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes son de **AKIRA AMANO!**

Encerio no tengo inspiracion para continuar con las demas historias u.u solo para una nueva, espero la disfruten dependiendo sus criticas la continuare o a lo mejorla deje hasta aqui XD no lo se disfruten n.n

* * *

**UNA NOCHE SIN LUNA**

**Capitulo I Sola**

La noche de verano sin duda era calurosa, apasible y totalemte despejada como cada mes habia luna nueva y las estrellas se habian ocultado con ella.

-Es muy tarde, ¿estas segura de irte sola Haru-chan?-pregunto algo preocupada Nana en la entrada.

-Haru estara bien- sonrio la castaña -no se preocupe Nana-san Haru ira directo a casa- llevo su palma de la mano a la cien como buen soldado para cumplir una oreden.

-bien- dudo Nana, pero confiaba en que Haru llegara a su casa.

Sin duda si estuviera su amado hijo, o alguno de sus amigos no se negaria en acompañarla, pero ni siquiera Bianchi ni Kyoko se encontraban en Japon, todos ellos habian ido ha Italia, segun a concimiento de Nana a visitar a su abuelo.

Haru, sonrio y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a nana para disipar sus miedos, sonrio y camino a la desolada calle, Haru se habia quedado para cuidar ha Nana, de cierta manera, la razon principal de que se habia quedado era por que sus padres estaban en casa y se quedarian una larga temporada y como simpre estaba sola decidio quedarse para aprovechar el tiempo con ellos, y aveces en la tardes se quedaba y hacia compañia ha Nana pero esta ocasion la charla se habia alargado, pero habia prometido ir el dia de mañana con sus padres ha la playa por lo cual declino la oferta de Nana de quedarse en su casa.

La noche era apasible, gracias al trabajo de Hibari y sus subordinados para cuidar Namimori mientras el no se encontrara por eso no dudo un segundo en ir sola, a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a su casa se detubio en seco, vio a un hombre con una peculiar sicatris en x en su ojo derecho, sin más recordo una reunion que tuvo hace algunos dias antes de que sus amigos se marcharan.

Flashback.

-Reborn- no creo que sea buena idea, dijo Tsuna

-Es un gran sicario y sin duda viene tras de ti dame-tsuna- dijo con perpicasia Reborn.

-Solo hay que acabar con el- gruño gokudera.

-No es tan facil para ustedes y seria muy dificl cuidarlos a todos aun con el nivel que tienen, el ya me ha causado grandes problemas antes- dijo un poco preocupado por todos.

-Asi que iremos a Italia seria mejor tenderle un trampa ahi- dijo bianchi quien llevaba a Reborn en sus brazos.

-Asi es- dijo con claridad reborn.

Todos asintieron, menos Haru, Reborn la miro -¿Haru que pasa?- pidio una explicacion.

-los papas de Haru vendran,y ...- hizo una pausa -quisiera estar con ellos- dijo bajando la cabeza como si lo que acababa de pedir fuera un gran problema.

-Tsk- chasqueo Gokudera.

Tsuna miro con cierta indesision ha Reborn, de negarle esa peticion.

-Despues de todo solo va tras nosotos ¿no?- hablo Yamamoto animando a quele dieran permiso.

-Kufufu a demas los amigos de ave-kun estaran aqui, todo estara bien- dijo simplemente Mokuro.

-Cualquiera que perturbe la paz lo mordere hasta la muerte.

-Haru-chan, todo estara bien; ellos te cuidara- sonrio Chrome para aliviarla.

Tsuna se sintiemenos tenso, todo lo que decia era verdad, el sicario solo hiba tras ellos, y los subordinados de Hibari era muy fuertes y buenos, ellos no permitieria que le pasara algo ha Haru y a su familia que dejaban atras.

-Bien- sonrio Reborn -pero antes- dejos una foto del hombre con una x en el rostro.

.

.

.

fin del flashback

Haru trago en gruso, que queria ese hombre, y más secara de su casa, lentamente dio uno pasos hacia tras sin hacer ruido mientras bucaba su celular en sus bolsillos, el cual no encontro y recordo que lo dejo en la mesa de té de Nana, trago en seco por segundos cerro sus ojos, y nolo volvio ha ver, su corazon se agito tenia miedo, no habia nadie cerca, si no mal recordaba los subordinados de Hibari estarian en este momento en otro cuadrante cercanano, no podia llegar a su casa si la veia podria lastimar a asus padres, tantas cosas penso que solo dio media vuelta para correr para encontrar ha alguien.

Cuando estaba ha punto de doblar la esquina para ver Kusakabe quien era el mas cercano, cerca del poste se tropezo con algo callendo cubriendo con sus manos el rostro; gimio de dolor por el golpe que se habia dado, cuando intento apoyarse con sus manos alguien la piso, Haru hiba ha gritar por el dolor pero alguien le tapo con la mano su boca.

-Pero que tenemos aqui- se esucho cerca de su oido mientras se relambian los labios -si es un cordero muy pequeño- la levanto con fuerza mientras sostenia con una mano su boca para tapar cualquier grito y con la otra la tomo de su cintura pegandolo a su cuerpo.

Haru temblaba, tenia miedo y mas al no poder ver a su agresor, pero teniendo en cuenta de quien escapaba se le hacia facil imaginar de quien se trataba, sentia cada vez su aliento el cual le pasaban sobre su cuello, mientras subia su mano de la cintura lentamente hacia su seno.

-Creo que escuche algo- grito alguien.

El hombre se eoculto junto ha Haru en un pequeño callejon en las sombras.

Escucho pasos, queria gritar y por mas que forsejeaba no podia soltarse.

-ahi esta- alguien grito.

Haru se sientio aliviada alguien la habia visto. Grande fue su disilucion, Haru vio a un joven pasar y sin duda era el el tenia una x en su ojo derecho como marca, con la leve luz que habiloto para visulizar mejor sus ojos agua marina los cuales lucian preocupados y sus cabellos cobrizos brilla mientras corria detras de el Kusakabe y el comite disciplinario.

Haru paledecio, se habia equivocado no era el quien la sotenia, tenia miedo quien era el que la habia atrapado, el miedo la congelo un tiempo, dejo de pelear y forcejear.

-Te rendiste cordero mio- escucho de nuevo esa voz ronca, volviendo en si, y al observarlo vio a un hombre mayor, con barba, canosa muy sucio que se relamia varias veces los labios. Haru tenia miedo, nadie la habia escuchado, Haru estaba atrapada en ese pequeño callejon desprotegida; sintio como el hombre que la sostenia acariciaba su pierna de arriba ha abajo, Haru empeso a llorara.

El hombre despues de iniciar las carisias sin más encajo sus sucias uñas en un costado de su cadera y jalo fuertemente su pantaleta hasta rasgarla lo que le hizo daño, mientras el sotenia con una de sus manos sus muñecas y la besaba desesperadamente para ahogar su gritos, mientras su mano subio lentamente y desabrochaca cada boton de su blusa, antes de explorar la intimidad de la castaña.

-_Tsuna-san...Bakadera...Yamamoto-san...Hibari...Mokuro...Chrome-_ pensaba Haru en cada uno de sus amigos mientras sentia el frio del viento recorrer su pecho -_alguien...- _el llanto recorria sus mejillas, el hombre se despego de sus labios dandole respiro a la castaña -Salvenme- dijo con toda la voz que tenia la cual era afonica y suave llena de angustia, dolor y tristeza pero con un poco de eperanza de que alguien la ecuchara aunque fura un poco.

.

.

.

Haru abrio los ojos llena de panico el color rojo predominaba sentia lo viscoso de esta correr por su pecho sus ojos se abrieron de miedo sintio como la solto y callo mientras el hombre caia ensima de ella.

-Perdona por llegar tarde- escucho pero el hombre la cubria la vista, sintio como lo retiraban de ella, el tenia una daga clavada en la parte de arriba de su cabeza de donde brotaba toda la sangre, also la vista lentamente.

Las estrellas que se habian ocultado estaban saliendo poco ha poco alumbrando más que esa vieja lampara que parpadeaba cerca del lugar, sus ojos aguamarina paresian mas tranquilo, y serenos al verla; esa fea sicatris que le tenia miedo cuandola vio por primera vez, ahora le parecia apasible y reconfortante, y sudor escurria por su rostro mientras el flequillo jugaba al compas del viento.

-Todo estara bien- esucho decir mientras se quitaba su chaqueta oscura y la cubria y tal vez su sentido de su exitencia o el miedo la dejo una vez mas permetir llorar, mientras el joven la tomo entre sus manos cargandola mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en el pecho permitiendo escuchar su agitado corazón de el -Sera mejor irnos, todo estara bien- susurro junto a su oido pero no sintio miedo sinto un aroma dulce y su voz suave parecia arrullarla y se dejo tomar para que se alejara; sintio como subian, estaba arriaba del techo, sentia el frio de la madrugada escuchaba voces debajo pero no les tomo importancia solo se permitio dormir y confiar en su enemigo en quien la salvo.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

y bien que les parecio les gusto?

en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos la proxima n.n


	2. Chapter 2 Te queremos Haru

Los personajesson de **akira amano **disfruten n.n

* * *

**Capitulo II Te queremos Haru**

-Haru... Haru- se escuchaba una melodiosa voz -por dios hija levantate- sintio como el calor de sus cobertor desaparecio y la luz del sol entro en todo su resplandor al correr las cortinas.

Una pili castaña se acorrucaba mientras con una mano se tapaba sus ojos para tratar de que se acostumbrara ha ese resplandor.

-Vamos floja es hora de irnos, o llegaremos tarde a la playa- decia una mujer de cabellera negra corta con un lindo vestido azul pastel muy ligero y con un ligero maquillaje.

La castaña se incorporo parpadeo un par de veces -¿querida metete ha bañar yo seguire preprando todo para irnos?- sonrio la mujer, enseguida salio.

La castaña la miro, se vio al espejo sonrio tomo una toalla que estaba sobre una silla junto a su tocador y se dirigio a bañarse.

.

.

-No lo puedo creer que aun este dormida, era la más entusiasmada con este viaje- decia un hombre con un bigote con ciertos rastros de la edad, de cabellera castaña algo descolorida con unos lentes redondos con un pantalon ligero y una playera blanca.

-Haru no debio dormir por lo emocionada, despues de tanto no saliamos juntos- sonrio la mujer quien guardaba unos vasos.

-querida solo en un pequeño refrijerio no la cocina entera- sonrio el hombre al ver la gran canasta que llevaba.

-ho valla que descuido mio- sonrio -pero no creo sea suficiente ya que tiene un gran apetito- reia la mujer solo dejando unos pocos utencilios.

-Solo sera una semana y de ahi la sorpresa para Haru- sonrio el hombre acercandose ha ella dandole un tierno beso en la boca a su mujer y acariciar su vientre.

-Estara muy contenta adora a los niños- sonrio para tomar la pesada maleta.

-mujer deja eso a tu caballero- se inclino tomando la mano de su mujer la cual beso, se miraron unos instantes y sonrieron.

se esucharon unos pasos acercandose -¿querida y ese atundo?- dijo la mujer al ver que su hija llevaba un short con una camiseta negra.

-¿no esta bien?- pregunto algo confundida dando un paso hacia tras.

-Para nada, te ves bien- sonrio su padre dandole unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza -vamos nos espera un largo fin de semana- abrio la puertapara darles paso.

La mamá de Haru le dio unas palmaditas ha su hija para que caminara mientras esperaba a su esposo que cerro la puerta y lo tomo de la mano mientras miraban a su hija, ambos sujentandose fuertemente de las manos.

.

.

.

-I-pun, Futta es hora de desayunar- llamo nana a los dos pequeñosque se habian quedado con ella.

-Mamma- Hablo Futta -al parecer Haru-chan olvido su celular.

-Ara- exclamo preocupada tomandolo -sera mejor guardarlo para cuando vuelva-sonrio y lo puso en un cajon.

.

.

.

en otra parte del mundo, la noche era silenciosa.

-Reborn- has tenido noticias sobre el movimiento del enemigo.

-Hasta ahora ninguna- dijo con pesadez.

-Se suponia que ese maldito estaba tras nosotros entonces que espera- dijo irritado gokudera.

-Tsuna ya han pasado dos semanas dede que nos fuimos, no ha ocurridonada en Namimori?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-Hasta lo quenos han dicho la CEDEF no habido nada raro, Lal vigila de cerca mi casa y Basil junto con oregano irian ha vigilar a Haru en la playa- dio un suspiro Tsuna.

-Hibari y ¿tu?- Pregunto Riohey.

Primero los miro de mala gana mientras etaba recargado en una pared lo más alejado de ellos -solo la herbivora deambulando por las noches- dijo sin más, sin voltearlos a ver.

-Esa mujer idiota le dijimos que tuviera cuidado- mascullo Gokudera.

-kufufufu al parecer la pequeña primavera se siente muy segura siendo cuidado por la mascota de ave-kun- sonrio con sorna sin despegar lo ojos de hibari.

-Esa mujer idota- mascullo mas enojado Gokudera, Hibari se limito a levantarse y diregirse directamente a iniciar una pelea.

-vamos- se levanto Yamamoto -solo esta feliz por que puede estar con sus padres- dijo tranquilo - y sus salidas deben ser por ir a ver a Nana- agrego viendo a Tsuna para que le diera su apoyo.

-cierto- sonrio Tsuna.

-Olvidando ese asunto- hablo Reborn -Ahora sabemos que tiene complices y son estos dos- lanzo una imagen en la cual estaba una mujer y un niño -Por lo que sabemos ellos tres ha acabado con tres de las familias mas poderosas de Italia, y ahora van por los Simon y Carvonell- dejando ver una imagen de Dino y Enma.

-ellos estran bien Decimo- hablo gokuera al ver un signo de preocupacion es su amado lider.

-Solo espero encontrarlos pronto a ellos , y no que ellos nos encuentren- suspiro Tsuna mientras atendia a lo que decia Reborn.

.

.

.

-Haru querida, no tienes habre- hablo su mama, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la veia preocupada -Es tu favorito, vamos come o se enfriara la cena- animo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Solo... no tengo mucha habre- dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa.

-Vamos querida, no te preocupes- hablo su padre - ha lo mejor lo que ella quiere es ir directo al postre- animo a su mujer.

-Hoo vamos ustedes dos no pueden arruinar su apetito asi y comer solo dulces- inflo sus mejirllas.

Haciendo que padre e hija se miraran y sonrieran juntos.

-cielos, es imposible con ustedes- llamo al mesero -Pero ya que estamos asi pidamos todos el postre- sonrio.

el mesero se acerco tomo los platillos aun con comida para traerles el postre.

-querida- llamo su madre - hay algo que queremos decirte- sonrio mientras tomaba las manos de su marido.

-hemos decidido no dejarte mas tiempo sola, tu madre dejara su empleo por un tiempo y yo he decidido tomar un empleo fijo en Namimori- sonrio el hombre.

-¡¿que?¿por que?!- exclamo inmeditamente la castaña algo alterada, mientras se ponia de pie.

-Haru tranquila- se levanto su madre y la tomo de los hombros -No es nada malo no te preocupes, solo que- miro a su esposo mientras sonreia.

-Haru-la castña volteo a ver a su progenitores -Vas a tener un hermanito- sornrio su padre mientras de igualmanera lo hacia su mamá.

Haru solo movio enforma afirmativa, sonrio tenuemente -Felecidades Mamá, Papá- dijo mientras sonrei.

La cena termino con el postre y cada uno de ellos se dirigio a su habitacion en el hotel.

-querido- llamo su esposa, mientras se ponia crema en sus manos.

-¿Dime que pasa?- se extraño ante el tono de su voz.

-¿Crees que a nustra Haru no le gusto la idea?- se esuchaba desepcionada.

Su esposo la abrazo -No es eso querida-la tomo de las mejillas -solo no ha digerido la noticia- le dio un tierno beso en la frente -pero si eso te preocupa mañana hablare con ella- se alejo y tomoun sweter -vamos hay que ir a descansar- mientras la cubria del frio de la noche aun dentro de la habitación..

-Gracias- lo miro -Te amo- le dijo mientras entraba en lacama.

-Yo te amo más- finalizo el para apagar la luz.

.

.

.

El viento movia las cortinas de la habitacion, que se encontraba totalmente oscura.

-Es una noche muy calmada- dijo una castaña mientras se apollaba en el barandal mientras veia la luna y las estrellas y a la vez sonreia.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol, eran debiles la mañana era fria.

toc toc se escuchola purta tocar, los huespedes solo semovian entre las sabanas, volviendo a tocar la puerta con insistencia.

-Hooo- se escucho una voz femenina adormilada -¿quien es?- dijo dormida pero sin despegarse de las sabanas.

-Sevicio a la habitacion- esucho detras de la puerta.

-¿querido tu lo pediste?- pregunto la voz femenina.

-Claro que no, debe haber un error- decia una mas adormilado, pero la insitencia del toquido no sesaba.

-Ve, quiero... quiero dormir un poco más- decia la mujer.

-y luego dices que nuestra pequeña Haru es la floja- sonrio el hombre que se levantaba, su esposa le sonrio.

Se dirigio lentamente a la puerta, tomando el pomulo para abrir de ella.

.

.

.

Un cuarto en penumbra era lo que habia, escombro y polvo habia a la vista, rastro de una pelea era evidente, pasos debiles se esuchaban, mas que nada arrastres de los mismos.

Se escucho un debil tosido, mientras unas piedras rodaban y chocaban con algun metal ,se esucho como si alguien callera de rodillas -Basil,Basil- esucho ser llamado con una debil voz.

-O...Oregano-san- esucho el rubio abrio lentamente los ojos -¿que... que paso?-pregurto mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Fue un ataque sorpresa, pero no ha terminado- gruño de dolor soteniendo su brazo izquierdo, lo miro.

-tienes que ir antes de que sea tarde- dijo entre dientes para evitar gritar deldolor.

-Pero- la miro la sotubo de su brazos.

-¡Ve!- grito, mientra se apartaba de el, respiraba con dificultad -yo llamare a los refuerzos- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Basil solo asintio y se fue corriendo.

Oregano perdio el equilibrio y se recargo en lapared para no caer, con dificultad saco un celular de su chaqueta del lado izquierdo -Lemitsu -dijo con una voz debil.

-_¿Oregano todo bien?- _se esucho un poco de preocupacion por el otro lado de la linea.

-Nesesitamos...-respiro profundamente para terminar la oracion- apoyo ugerntemente- dijo con dolor, mietras tosia y escupia sangre.

-_Oregano que paso, mandaremos ha alguien inmeditamente- _iba ha colgar.

-Espera- hablo Oregano.

-Te perdono es maldita ronada, y mas vale que cuides a Nana- dijo con cierta ironia en su voz, el telefono callo.

_-oregano, Oregano Oregano contesta, Maldicion que contestes!- _se esucho por la bocina.

Oregano callo junto ha el pero nadie respondia, un gran pedazo de metal estaba incrustado en su espalda del lado izquierdo muy cerca del corazón.

.

.

.

-Oye tu ten cuidado- dijo una recamarera que callo cuando un rubio sucio y lleno de polvoc orrio al lado de ella.

-¿por que tenia que se un ultimo piso- mascullaba basil mintras corria lo mas rapido posible.

al legar a la habitacion tacleo la puerta, no habia idicios de nada, solo una cama destendida -¿Donde estas?- se preguntaba preocupado, de repente se esucho que alguien rompio un florero y un grito agudo que venia de la habitacion continua.

Sin pensarlo salio corriendo vio la puerta entre abirta la abrio, y el tono blanco que habia caracterizado la otra habitacion ya no lo era, el rojo carmesi abundaba en todos lados, con cuidado camino vio unos pies que salian del sanitario, al caminar un poco más vio otro par cerca de la cama, al acercase al balcon la vio. Una mujer de larga cabellera verde atada en media coleta mientras su flequillo tapaba la mitad de su rostro, tenia a Haru por el cuello mientras su pies yacian ha veinte centimetros del suelo.

-Valla parece que los perros falderos de vongola no son tan debiles- ironizo, mientras Haru trataba deliberarse del agarre de la mujer, haciendo que cada vez le costara mas respirar.

-Sueltala- amenzaso basil mientras sacaba su caja arma.

-Yo no haria eso- dijo y con gracia se poso sobre el barandal -¿Ahora dime? que haras pelearas conmigo o la rescataras- sonrio haciendo que Haru quedara flotando sobre el balcon mientras estaba a 25 pisosde altura.

Basil no le quitaba la vista de encima, un movimiento en falso y podria acabar en un situacion deplorabe.

-Ayuda- gimio debilmente Haru mientras lo miraba, dando su ultimo aliento quedando desmallada dejando caer sus brazos.

-Valla ya se desmayo- dijo desepcionada la mujer -deverias ver ella actua mas rapido, cuando vio que mataba a esa mujer- sonrio -Tal vez deberia jugar contigo- sonrio con sorna.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!- se esucho un grito proveniente de la puerta Basil volteo por inercia.

-Adios- esucho decir por el otro lado, volteo vio como la mujer solto ha Haru, vio como cai inerte con los ojos cerrados mientras ella se escapaba.

-Haru- grito y corrio rapidamente apenas y logro sostener su mano -Haru! Haru!- grito una vez más pero no respondio -Por favor ayuda- grito Basil, mientras un dolor recorria su cuerpo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el tambien estaba herido, una o dos costillas debian estar rotas por que el dolor era bastante fuerte.

Cuando la mucama se libero del shock escuho ha Basil asi que se acerco y vio la situacion ayudando al rubio y la castña metiendola una vez más en el balcon.

-Esta... esta muerta- dijo temblando, basil nego con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Italia 1 dia despues.

-Lambo-sama quiere Hot cakes- decia el pequeño vestido de vaca mientras se picaba la nariz.

-Vaca estupida deja eso-al ver que agarraba su cuchara y la metia en el cereal de Tsuna.

-Ma ma este desayuno es divertido- dijo Yamamoto.

-Esto es Extremo-decia Riohey al probar un platillo nuevo.

-Oni-chan por favor sientate estamos desayunando- dijo Kyoko al ver que su hermano se paraba de su lugar.

-querido reborn, estas comodo? ¿quieres más cafe?- decia amablemente Bianchi mientras tenia a Reborn e su regazo.

La puerta del comedorse abrio abrutamente.

-Lal- exclamo Tsuna al ver lo apredurada que entro, este se altero, si no mal recordaba ella estaria cuidadndo a su mamá, por que razon dejaria su puesto para venir y con ese semblante -¿ocurrio algo?- temblo ante alguna idea que le pasara a su mamá.

-Reborn, Tsuna tenemos que hablar - miro a todos los presentes -En privado- dio en voz fria bajando un poco la vista para no hacer contacto con nadie.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Si creian que Dulce Paradoja engañosa y ¿quien Yuta natsume? era confuso esta historia lo va ser más pero todo tiene sentido, todo esta entrelazado y tien una razon de ser :D

Mil gracias ha:

Kanade Miniwa: gracias por el apoyo, si se salvo en el capituloanterios; contrario ahora no, aun crees saber el rumbo de la historia o te sorprendio? espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero leerte nuevamente y EXITO!.

Rikka Yamato: dime que tal te gusto? si me pregunto donde se metio nuestro querido enemigo, el aparece en el siguinte capitulo a ver que estuba haciendo para dejar sola a nuestra querida Haru, espero tu opinio y EXITO!

Haruro-chan: Sii todas mis historis tienen drama al final pero ahora nooo iniciamoscon todo, y aun asinose esperan lo que viene muajaja xD me alegra escuchar tu opinion y espero nuevamente por ella y EXITO!

angelacorus: lo lamento en este capitulo no explique nada al contrario meti personajes que hicieron su debut y despedida pero toodo tiene una explicacion y prometo traerla pronto, mientras espero te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tu comentario, EXITO!

Hitomi62: Me encata que te haya encatado la historia, y no explique ni dije nada del enemigo o si es un amigo no que paso despues de ese encuentro, me fui directo a la mañana siguiente pero pero no se, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos pronto EXITO!

marlene: sii es un buen inicio, pero no todo podia ser de color de rosa, en fin este era el destino para nuestra protagonista, espero te haya gustado y nos leemos la proxima

Fly: La continuacion llego y Haru tambien es mi personaje favorito, no se por que simpre la mato en mis historias pero en esta vive urra! pero sigo con el drama espero te haya gustado nos leemos pronto y EXITO!

alegra77: siii queria darle un giro a mis historias y en vez de empesar con algo lindo o triste vamos directo al drama y al enredo, encerio espero que te haya gustado y espero muuy pronto tu comentario y EXITO!

**como ven un capitulo mas de esta historia dramatica, esperosus dudas,comentarios, reclamos y sus eso que! y todo tiene sentido si no lo crees no has leido DULCEPARADOJA ENGAÑOSA Y ¿QUIEN ES YUTA nATSUME? :D disfrute buen fin de semana y EXITO! **


	3. Chapter 3 Amigos y Enemigos

Estos genialosos personajes son de **Akira amano **

Apartir de ahora iniciaran nada de drama o supenso, pero ciertemente cada detalle descrito son de gran importancia :D Disfruten n.n

**advertencia: capitulo corto XP**

* * *

**Capitulo III Amigos y enemigos**

La densa oscuridad era lo único perceptible, los pasos eran lentos haciendo eco en cada pisada que daba, y un incesante parloteo molestaba a quien se hallaba durmiendo, el frio recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, y reconoció lo incomodo de la posición en que se encontraba.

-Al fin despiertas- escucho en el momento que lentamente se levanto y toco su frente.

-¿dormí demasiado?- respondió llevando su mano para tocar su cabello hasta llegar al cuello y sujetándoselo para darse un masaje por lo adolorido que estaba.

-Has dormido por una semana- escucho una voz chillona proveniente de un niño que estaba enfrente.

-¿esta en Namimori?- pregunto cuando se puso de pie, se miro al espejo y toco la cicatriz de su ojo, mientras reía con sarcasmo para si.

La chica de coleta verde se acerco, mientras su flequillo tapaba su mirada, lo tomo de la espalda, pasando su mano para cubrirle los ojos y lentamente le susurro, alejándose.

Sus cabellos cobrizos cubrieron su mirada, mientras una tenue sonrisa salió a flote, el niño con un gran sombrero redondo con una sudadera roja que cubría más allá de sus manos, caían las mangas mirándolo fijamente, con cierta lastima.

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos sonrió –Vamos, Vongola nos espera- sonrió caminado a paso firme abriendo la puerta dejando entrar la luz del sol –No te preocupes no vivirá para ver de nuevo otro día- sonrió caminado mas confiado que nunca., ambos acompañantes sonrieron y lo siguieron.

.

.

.

Tsuna caminaba aun incrédulo ante la noticia que le llevo Lal, todos iban tras de el vestidos con traje negro, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se escuchaba murmuraciones, era evidentes despues de la noticia de cómo fue que habían muerto los Miura dejando solo a su hija, muchos de los que se alejaban del cementerio se podían observar que eran profesores de la universidad del trabajo del padre de Haru y algunos vecinos de ellos, pero así también se veían personas ajenas que desconocía.

-Son miembros de la CEDEF- hablo Basil en un tono leve para que Tsuna lo escuchara, cuando se acerco ha el, Tsuna asintió.

-¿Cómo esta Orégano?-pregunto el castaño al ver a su amigo con vendas y con el brazo enyesado.

-aun no despierta- dijo cabizbajo, y no dijo más al llegar a su destino.

-Tsuna- hablaron Dino y Enma que estaban ha su altura, estaban lejos a unos cinco metros de distancia para llegar a su destino.

-Hola- respondió el castaño.

-No deberías acercarnos- dijo Kyoko, al ver a quien tanto esperaba ver.

-No es buena idea- hablo Enma, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué?¿ por que?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Cuando nos vio Haru, nos ignoro- hablo Dino.

-¿Qué? Esa mujer idiota- gruño Gokudera, quien la miro enojado.

-Es normal, solo dale su espacio- hablo Enma mirándola, todos la voltearon ha ver, al fin estaba sola enfrente de la tumba de sus padres.

El incienso era un adorable aroma a vainilla, la ultima foto que había tomado Haru de sus padres antes del incidente estaba en la tumba, la cual mostraba su genuina sonrisa, así también esa era la primera y la ultima foto de su hermano o hermana, nunca lo sabría, se veía a su mamá mas feliz que nunca acariciando su vientre con ternura. Haru sonrió ante la mirada feliz de sus padres.

-Mamá, Papá- susurro, mientras las lágrimas recorrían lentamente sus mejillas –Lo siento, los siento mucho, por mi culpa… por mi culpa- y empezó a llorar dejando escapar un grito que llamo la atención de sus amigos, y la vieron caer de rodillas mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

Tsuna al mirar la escena al igual que sus amigos de forma inmediata intentaron correr pero solo vieron como crisantemos blancos caían a su alrededor, y de repente se quedaron inmutados, un hombre no mayor ha 22 años de cabello café claro corto y con lentes, con traje negro había corrido a su lado sujetándola fuertemente en un abrazo cubriendo su rostro para que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

Los vongola se pusieron en guardia, ya que no conocían al desconocido frente a el.

-Haru-chan- escucho la castaña ser llamada con hipidos levanto la vista, y sintió como lentamente le limpiaban sus lagrimas –tranquila- el hombre sonrió de inmediato lo empujo.

-¿Quién eres?- hablo la castaña.

Con esas palabras los vongola se dirigieron al lado de ella protegiéndola quedando Kyoko y Hana atrás de Dino y Enma que no se habían movido.

-Lo lamento- sonrió el hombre -es normal que no me recuerdes, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo tranquilo, al ver a los vongola preparados para luchar.

-Ara Sebastian- escucho una ronca y dulce voz -No me esperaste, estoy vieja ya no puedo caminar como antes- dijo la anciana que estaba muy pequeña, sus ojos cerrados y caminaba lentamente con un bastón.

-Mi pequeña Haru- dijo la anciana haciendo aun lado a Vongola con golpes de su bastón –Tu madre, mi amada y única hija, no le gustaría verte así- dijo tranquila, quien la tomo de la mejilla –así que sonríe- la abuela sonrió mostrando una dentadura deteriorada por la edad.

La castaña no dijo nada más y se fue con esos dos, nadie de los vongola ni sus allegados pudo hablar ni un poco con ella, ya que inmediatamente se fueron.

.

.

.

-Lemitsu, eso es injusto- hablo Lal, muy enojada.

-Esa decisión fue tomada y es lo mejor- hablo cansado.

-Pero Basil no aceptara esto- dijo furiosa.

-Basil necesita descansar por lo que será relevado de su puesto, mientras el sustituirá ha Orégano- dijo tajante.

-Noo- desafío Lal –es un novato y dejar a su cuidado ha Haru es totalmente una locura- dijo furiosa.

-Estamos cortos de personal con todo lo sucedido y a pesar de ser un novato es el mejor- di un suspiro, escucho la puerta tocar –Adelante- la puerta se abrió.

-Hoola Lal- dijo con un tono burlesco el hombre que había entrado de cabello morado semi largo atado en una coleta al final con un flequillo.

-Locky reportándose para el cuidado de las damas vongola- hiso una reverencia de príncipe mientras sonreía.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Si que estubo corto jeje Pero como va ser una historia cooorta que maspodia hacer, me pidiero actualizar el de GiottoxHaruxTsuna y juro juro que lo escribi y muy bueno por cierto Pero la tecnologia me traiciono y no lo guardo u.u asi que esperen por el asi que nos vemos hasta pronto n.n

Sayaneko-chan: La historia en si es muuuy corta y lo sabran por que en el siguiente capitulo ya que no tiene romance y es mas drama y oscura esa esla razon y juro perjuro que si escribi el capitulo no fue fantastico pero seperdio u.u pero lo escribire la inspiracion llega y para ser un mejor capitulo n.n nos lemos la proxima

Rika Yamato: Creeme este capitulo solo dio lugar a la presentacion total de todos los personajes lo buenos y los malos, y si sentias que habia dejado cosas sin sentido las tandran adelante :D

Mindnight Desperfect: Gracias y me encata que te guste y aunque bajaremos la intensidad para darle sentidoha esta historia y dar directo a la batalla final XD Tan corta esla historia jeje disfrutala n.n

f.l.y: lo se amoa la intriga y haa en este fic no faltara y creeme que ya estoy engañando a mis lectores :D espero hayas disfrutado elcapitulo

Gracias a los lectores que aun quieren quedar en el anonimato nos leemos la proxima n.n


	4. Chapter 4 Cuarto Creciente

Recuerden estos genialosos personajes son de **Akira Amano**

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo IV Cuarto Creciente**

Reborn estaba frente a los papeles que le había traído Locky lo cuales miraba con detenimiento.

-¿Esto es verdad?- pregunto Reborn.

-Si- respondió serio.

Reborn suspiro -dile a Tsuna que la convenza para que viva aquí- el joven se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de abrirla lo miro.

-Reborn-sama va a ir con los arcobaleno?- interrogo, Reborn no se molesto en mirarlo o contestarle el solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, Reborn cerro el folder el cual decía Sebastián Hirokawa.

.

.

.

_-es verdad que asesino a al profesor Kanzuo?- dijo señalándolo, toda la corte lo miro, enfrente del estaba un varios profesores._

_-y si es así, ¡que!- sonrió con arrogancia-y lo volvería hacer-miro a una persona en especifico, los mormullos no se hicieron esperar._

_-Sebastián Hirokawa, se le condena a 10 años en prisión por el asesinato del profesor Kanzuo- resonó por toda la corte, el se levanto orgulloso con la frente en alto cuando era llevado por los guardias paso junto a una persona. _

_-Profesor Miura no me mire así esto aun no termina, pronto lo veré a usted y a su familia-sonrió mientras era jalado para cumplir su condena. _

-Sebastián Sebastián, despierta- escucho ser llamado –La abuela a preparado el desayuno- dijo una voz femenina, el abrió lentamente los ojos ante la insistencia.

Observo detenidamente a la mujer frente a el, sin color, pálida, ojerosa y sin su sonrisa caracterizada, con su largo cabello suelto y ese extinto brillo suelto con ropa negra la acompañaba –Gracias Haru enseguida bajo- sonrió, ella solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

-Mi pequeña, no prefieres tomar leche- se acerco con un vaso la anciana.

-No- tomo una taza –me gusta el café- y añadió dos cucharadas de café, la anciana la miro e hizo una mueca, ya que había rechazado también los panques con miel y mantequilla.

-Buenos días- se escucho un estruendo, observando que el joven castaño saludaba con alegría –que tomas Haru- dijo sin más y tomo la taza ella, no reacciono, tomo un gran sorbo –Esto esta amargo- dijo con una mueca escupiéndolo que había tomado.

-Es café- tomo la taza y la dejo en el fregadero.

-Haru- hablo Sebastián, la abuela la detuvo, y negó con la cabeza, en ese instante se escucho que llamaron a la puerta.

Haru fue a la entrada principal la abrió, miro detenidamente fueron segundos de duda –Kyoko-san- dijo mientras la miro a los ojos.

-Hola Haru-dijo amable con una sonrisa –podemos hablar- pidió mientras seguía en el marco de la puerta, Haru tomo los zapatos que estaban en la entrada salió y cerro la puerta tras ella.

-La vas ha seguir- dijo la abuela mientras miraba su taza de té.

-solo será un casual encuentro- sonrió mientras tomaba algo de dinero y salía con las llaves en dirección opuesta.

.

.

.

-de que querías hablar- dijo Haru cuando llegaron a una pequeña colina en el viejo santuario de la ciudad.

-Haru- dudo en hablar al ver que la castaña le dio la espalda y se sentó en el pasto –Sabes Tsuna y los demás estamos preocupados por ti, y se sienten culpables – no recibió respuesta alguna –Se que te debes sentir triste, pero a tu papas no les gustaría verte así- sonó dulcemente, Haru tomo un poco de pasto mientras jugaba con el en sus manos –Aun sigues viva y debes dar gracias- se aclaro un poco la garganta –todos te estamos esperando, para ayudarte, para protegerte – miro al horizonte –Somos una familia y nos protegeremos- fue cuando Haru se levanto –así que por favor no llores ni te alejes de nosotros, no llores más- la abrazo por la espalda – ahora todos estamos contigo- sonrió Kyoko, la miro a la cara, vio ha Haru llorar, levanto su mano lentamente para limpiar las lagrimas que brotaban.

Un sonido hueco resonó Haru alejo la mano de Kyoko con un leve golpe, su llanto no era provocado por dolor si no por frustración y rencor.

-Kyoko que sabes tu-su voz sonó temblorosa –Tu tienes a tus papás que te esperan, a un hermano que conociste y te cuida, y no solo el, también Tsuna, el cual te ama- ironizo su voz -y los demás están al pendiente de ti, y que hay de mi –la miro, sus ojos se abrieron haciendo resaltar sus ojeras y mientras hacia un intento de sonrisa –mis padres fueron asesinados, sabes como murieron- se acerco mientras Kyoko dio un paso hacia tras –mi padre no fue el primero en morir como dicen le rompieron una pierna y tres costillas pero solo fue el principio, lo dejaron vivo para ver la muerte de mi madre la cual la tomaron del cuello dejando sus marcas, mientras le rasgaban el vientre que protegía con tanto ahincó ¿sabes por que?- su risa dejaba ver su dentadura -¿Por qué estaba embarazada? Si- su voz bajo y se acerco a su oído –iba ha tener un hermano como tu- susurro en el, haciendo que Kyoko se alejara por lo cual callo, y levanto la vista podía ver sus ojos ya sin su sonrisa mientras los ojos achocolatados eran la nada más profunda y oscura – tuve lo mismo que tu, una madre que me quería, un padre que me protegía y un hermano que no conocí, lo mismo que tu tenia y en segundos lo perdí- se incoo para verla-estoy sola- grito desesperada, se mordió el labio para intentar controlarse –esa es la verdad, donde estaban Tsuna y los demás, Basil apenas llego a salvarme- se desabrocho su blusa dejando ver su ropa interior mostrando una larga y profunda cicatriz en su abdomen ¿Dónde estaban cuando ocurrió todo?- la miro a los ojos -¿Dónde?- callo de rodillas -podrías haber sido tu quien perdiera todo, pero fui yo- sonrió y se tapo los ojos -Pero…-trago saliva –me alegra de cierta manera eso, por que ustedes no perdieron nada, estoy feliz de que estén bien- la miro con una tenue sonrisa mientras lloraba -debo estar loca para sentirme asi- alzo la mirada -mispadres murieron y aun asi- empezo ha hipar -estoy feliz de que estenbien- y dejo que las lagrimas recorriera susmejillas.

-Haru-dijo en un suspiro Kyoko, mientras la miraba hincada llorando y su blusa negra se movía con el viento, fue y la abrazo –Ya paso- la consolaba mientras ella seguía llorando con una débil sonrisa,mientras Haru corrspondio el abrazo y sonrio, quedando asi unosminutos antes de irse.

Haru y Kyoko caminaban en silencio, se les había ido el tiempo, en esa intensa platica, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaban que la llamaban hasta que llego a su altura.

-Kyoko- ella volteo ante el estridente grito –Estas bien al extremo!, me tenias preocupado cuando dijo nuestra madre que habías salido desde temprano y aun no llegabas- hablaba rápido Riohey mientras la miraba de reojo miro a Haru que solo sostenía su mano izquierda con la derecha y la apretaba y bajaba la mirada –_estoy sola_\- resonaron las palabras que pronunciaba Haru hace unos momentos.

-hermano- hablo Kyoko lo miro buscando las palabras.

-Nos vemos Kyoko-san-hablo Haru dando media vuelta, hasta ese momento Riohey vio ha Haru, quedándose callado sin saber que decir.

-Haru-intento hablar Kyoko.

-Esta bien, te esperan en casa- dijo con voz leve y emprendió su camino.

-Kyoko-hablo Riohey apoyando su mano en su hombro, ella lo miro.

-Nos esperan- sonrió para colgarse en el brazo de su hermano, el quedo un poco confundido ante la situación.

.

.

.

-Parece que hoy va hacer frio- escucho provenir enfrente de ella, solo asintió – volvamos a casa- le puso su chaqueta mientras Haru caminaba al lado de Sebastián.

.

.

.

Kyoko se había metido ha bañar aun pensaba en todo lo que había dicho Haru - _podrías haber sido tu quien perdiera todo_\- esas palabras resonaban en su interior, y solo recordaba su viaje en el tiempo como Yamamoto había perdido a su padre pero como cambio el futuro también el prsente, como fue la pelea por los anillos, el pobre Lambo había terminado muy mal, su propio hermano le había estado mintiendo, y Hana como se había ocultado para protegerse y ayudarle ha llegar a su casa, el solo recuerdo de todo eso se cruzaba con la palabras de Haru haciendo que se hundiera un poco en el agua y mirar por la ventana y observara una luna creciente.

.

.

.

La noche paso rápidamente, y la mañana se intensifico, habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Kyoko y no había salido de su habitación hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió nuevamente.

-Hola Haru- apareció Sebastián con una playera amarilla y un pantalón café –Te llevaba un tente pie- llevaba una charola con una taza de chocolate y un pastel de fresas.

-No gracias- dijo simplemente para caminar por las escaleras.

-¿Piensas salir?- pregunto siguiéndola con la charola.

-Solo quiero despejarme- dijo mientras se acomodaba las zapatillas para salir.

-Espera- dejo la charola lo más rápido –yo te acompaño- tomo su muñeca antes de que pudiera tomar el pómulo de la puerta.

-No es necesario- no lo miro a la cara.

-No importa iré contigo- la soltó, dejándolo en claro que la seguiría.

Haru solo tomo sus llaves y la siguió Sebastián, al abrir la puerta se topo con alguien desconocido.

-Buenos días Miura-sama- tomo su muñeca y le dio un beso – desde hoy seré su escolta personal, mi nombre es Locky- sonrió asiendo una leve reverencia.

.

.

.

-Tsuna ¿esta bien que Locky cuide de ella?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Por ahora, en lo que Gokudera toma más información sobre ellos, lo dejaremos en sus manos- lo miro serio –no podemos dar un paso en falso y arriesgarla- dijo con pesadez recordándolos sucesos de hace unos días.

Flashback

-_Decimo no debimos dejar que esa mujer tonta se fuera con ellos- replicaba Gokudera. _

_-Es verdad Tsuna los enemigos están cerca- hablo Yamamoto-puede estar en peligro- dijo desanimado Yamamoto._

_-Lo se- dijo con pesar, mientras se sentaba._

-_¿entonces por que lo permitiste?-insistía Yamamoto._

_-Dino lo dijo- los miro –Haru debe debatirse ahora en odiarnos o no- jugo con sus manos –fueron los enemigos de los vongola quienes acabaron con su familia y le hicieron mucho daño a Orégano y a Basil, no seria un buen momento ir con ella- bajo la mirada –después de todo fue por vongola que murieron- apretó los puños. _

_-Tsuna/Decimo- hablaron al mismo tiempo sus dos guardianes que lo acompañaban._

_-Tsuna no fue tu culpa- hablo Yamamoto en forma de consolación. _

_-Si decimo, no se culpe- apoyo Gokudera._

_-No lo entiende- se levanto –Yo…- guardo unos segundos de silencio –Me sentí feliz- eso descoloco a sus guardianes mientras Tsuna empezaba a llorar –cuando fue Lal a dárnos la noticia me sentí feliz que mi madre estuviera bien al igual que la familia de Kyoko- sostenía las lagrimas Tsuna -fui un tonto no entendí por lo que sufría Haru hasta que la vi- recordaba la imagen de la castaña llorando frente a la tumba de sus padres –es mejor que este lejos de nosotros por ahora- soltó como si se librara de un gran peso al decir lo que sentía._

_Yamamoto y Gokudera no dijeron nada solo lo observaban –no creo que sea lo más adecuado- se escucho otra voz._

_-¿Quién eres?- hablo rápidamente Gokudera. _

_-Disculpe mi intromisión Decimo Vongola, mi nombre es Locky- hiso una reverencia en forma de disculpa –La CDEFC me ha asignado el cuidado y protección de Nana Sawada, y la familia sasawada y la señorita Miura- lo miro entregando una carta la cual era la letra de su padre. _

_-por favor no se preocupe más; observare la situación y llegara el momento en que me presentare con la señorita Miura la cual es su prioridad- lo observo._

_-¿Pensé que Basil era quien se encargaría de su cuidado?- Hablo Yamamoto. _

_-El necesita recuperación y varios de la unidad se están dedicando a la búsqueda de los asesinos de la familia miura- hablo sin miramientos. _

_-Bien- Hablo Tsuna, en verdad estaba cansado y sentía que debía alejarse de Haru, el y los demás pero no quería dejarla sin protección y ya que su padre enviaba ha alguien, se sentía un poco más aliviado –Cuida de Haru- sonrió y Locky salió así como entro._

Fin del Flasback

Tsuna solo miro por la ventana y suspiraba esperando que Haru estuviera bien. Mientras Gokudera investigaba y al observar el monitor solo se dejo caer en la silla.

-Esa mujer idiota, tenemos que sacarla pronto de ahí- susurro para el.

Continuara ….

* * *

Hoooo otro capitulo terminado y pequeño al parecer XD pero me lo agradeceran la historia es corta por ahora, la seccion de contetar los comentarios sera sustituida por una nueva seccion espero les guste:D

C**ociendolos**

-Bienvenidos lectores- camina lentamente, resonando cada paso entre la oscuridad -Tengan el honor de conocer mi nombre, el cual es Adelbert- se acerca a la luz, su cabello violeta es el primero en verse -ahora nunca olvidaran ese nombre- su mano derecha se mueve lentamente dejando ver una cicatriz en x en esos ojos agumarina que lo adornan.

-No me abran olvidado o si- sonrie, mientras toma asiento -fui yo quien salvo a nustra protagonista en el primer episodio- cruza las piernas mientras recarga su codo en su rodilla y recarga su barbilla - Soy uno de los mejores asesinos, me gusta jugar con mi presa antes de acabar con ella, soy un maestro del engaño a diferencia de su tonta piña que es solo un novato- se recarga en el respaldo ahora apollando su codo en una mano -odio las cosas dulces, si se preguntan que tengo secuases eso queda claro - sonrie -no tengo ninguno, solo piezas en mi juego, siendo el villano o el heroe- levanta las manos despreocupadamente.

Se levanta -antes de ir me- mira de reojo a nuestros lectores -espero toparme con ustedes pronto, y no lo olviden yo soy el protagonista de esta historia- da la media vuelta y vuelve por donde entro.

.

.

-Achu- sacudio la cabeza.

-Mokuro-sama esta bien?- interroga Chrome -¿se resfriara?- busca un botiquin.

-No es nada mi querida Nagi- consuela a la pelimorada -Solo hablan de mi, pero pagaran por ello Kufufufu.

.

.

.

**Fin de seccion**

En el proximo el invitado sera Sebastian o Locky.

-Espero que mis apreciados lectores me escojan- sonrie Locky.

-Ja por favor, yo sere el de la proxima semana- sonrie mientras hace a un lado a Loky.

-Esperamos sus preguntas, solo 5 se contestaran a quien resulte ganador- ambos asiente -hasta la proxima..

.

.

**gracias por el apoyo y su lectura esperamos sigan animandonos y buen fin de semana.**


End file.
